Lemonade Stand
by chibibaka1
Summary: Trunks and Goten decide to have a lemonade stand to make some extra money. What do the two chibis have in store for their customers? Blackmail and hilarity to ensue.R&R Chapter 6 up! Full rewrites of the older chapters 1-3 to come
1. lemonade

Disclaimer: This is a rewrite of the original chapter, posted in 2003. I don't own DBZ

It was a bright sunny day at Capsule Corp. The morning dew glistened in the tiny blades of grass, resembling liquid gems. The birds chirped merrily, perched on the swaying trees, hoping for unsuspecting people to drop left over crumbs for them to eat; A gentle breeze brought cool air every now and then to the otherwise smoldering temperature consistent with summer afternoons. Two demi Saiyans were lying in the wet grass, staring up at the cloudless sky. .

"Trunks, I'm bored," said Goten, squinting his eyes from the blaring sun. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know," said Trunks, pushing away a purple strand of hair from his face.

"I wish we had some money," said Goten. "It's so hot out and I really want some ice cream."

Trunks thought about what his friend said. It really was hot out he could go for a triple scoop of chocolate fudge ice cream. The thought of a towering ice cream sundae topped with extra sprinkles made his mouth water. Just then he had an idea. A large smirk appeared on his face. It was the classic Vegeta smirk that he and Goten had seen so many times before. "How about we start our own business? I'll bet we can make tons of money selling things to our parents and all their friends."

"Yeah," screamed Goten, smiling brightly. "But what can we sell?"

Trunks' smile faded as he thought about Goten's question. A few seconds later his face lit up with a triumphant smile: "Lemonade" he screamed in Goten's ears. "We can have a lemonade stand!"

"That's a great idea, Trunks", said Goten jumping up and down. "But how are we going to get the lemons and stuff?"

"Do I have to think of everything, Goten?"

"I'm sorry Trunks," sniffed Goten.

"It's okay", said Trunks happily. "I know exactly where we can get the lemonade. We'll just sneak into my house and get everything. It'll be a piece of cake!" The two boys excitedly went inside to start preparing for their sale.

Later that morning, after all the lemonade was made, and both boys had washed away the sugar from their hair and faces, they sat down at their wooden table and began their sale. They had found some wood lying around one of his mom and grandpa's work shop and used it to create a make-shift lemonade stand.

"Lemonade, Lemonade," screamed Trunks and Goten at the top of their lungs.

Inside Capsule Corp, Vegeta and Bulma were sitting in the living room with the Son's. "What in Dende's name is that noise," screamed Vegeta angrily. His hands were covering his ears and he wore a profound look of annoyance on his face.

Bulma and Chi Chi looked outside the window to see Trunks and Goten trying to sell lemonade, although it looked like they hadn't had any customers yet.

"How sweet," said Bulma. "The boys are trying to earn some money by starting a business."

"Yes," said Chi Chi happily. "Why don't we go and buy some drinks from them."

Everyone inside Capsule Corp, including Vegeta went outside to buy some lemonade.

"Look," said Trunks, "Customers! Get ready Goten, for my master plan. He quickly whispered into Goten's ear as the Brief's and Son's walked up to their small table.

"Would you like some lemonade," asked Trunks politely. He smiled sweetly in front of his family and friends.

Gohan eyed Trunks and Goten suspiciously. They were acting a little too innocent.

"Yes, we would," said Bulma. "I think we'll have five glasses, one for each of us."

"Okay," said Trunks filling up the glasses with cold lemondade and handing it out to each of them.

"How much do we owe you?", asked Chi Chi taking out a few coins from her purse.

Goten looked and Trunks, and Trunks looked at Goten. Gohan looked at both of them, knowing exactly what was coming.

"Fifty dollars," said Trunks calmly.

Everyone sweat dropped, which was followed by a long period of silence.

"Fifty dollars," roared Vegeta. "What do you take me for, an idiot?"

Now it was Goten's turn. He was ready, he had done this so many times to Gohan, and it always worked.

"Please," said Goten sweetly. He then gave the famous puppy dog eyes and the lip. The site of him was almost too adorable to refuse.

Trunks was prepared with plan B. After Goten, it was his turn.

"If you don't give us the money" said Trunks, smirking, "I'll have to show everyone this tape of you getting drunk and acting like chickens." It was blackmail and Trunks mentally called a "check mate."

Everyone eyed each other. What could they do? They were trapped.

"Yes!" screamed Goten and Trunks softly. They were going to get their ice cream after all, plus a lot extra.

*

"That was great ice cream," said Goten.

"Yup," said Trunks satisfactorily. "And I have another idea how we can get even more ice cream."

"Tell me Trunks," said Goten, jumping up and down"

Just then Trunks began to whisper something in his friend's ear. The two boys smiled conspiratorially.

"All we have to do is…"

TBC


	2. Garage sale

A/N: Another slight rewrite from the original. I don't own DBZ

Inside Capsule Corp the Son's and the Brief's were sitting on the living room couch eying each other. They weren't exactly mad at the boys, but how could they _not_ be annoyed at them.

"I can't believe we fell for it" said Gohan, resting his hands on his face. "I knew something was up, I should have known better!" This wasn't Gohan's first time of being on the receiving end of one of Goten and Trunks' mischievous pranks. Unfortunately, he was all too familiar with them.

"Yeah", said Chi Chi incredulously. "I know a way we can get even, though." She had something of a twinkle in her eyes and an impish grin on her face.

"Oh come on Chi Chi," said Goku laughing. "They were just having some fun."

"Fun," screamed Vegeta angrily. "I don't call being tricked into paying fifty dollars fun and then being told that my son has a tape of me being drunk and acting like a chicken!"

"Well you did look funny Vegeta", said Goku smiling. It wasn't hard to guess where Goten got his puppy-dog look from.

Vegeta growled, getting ready to teach Goku a lesson. "It's your fault Kakarot!" I'm not going to sit here and take this. Those boys need to be taught a lesson."

Bulma stood up and walked over to Chi Chi. "So, what's your plan?"

"My plan is—

*

Outside, Trunks and Goten were lying on the sticky grass finishing up their ice cream. "Trunks", whined Goten. "My ice cream is all gone. What's your idea to get more?"

"Well is it my fault you ate it so fast," said Trunks, licking his last scoop of ice cream. "Anyway, here's my idea. Let's have a garage sale! We can sell our old junk and then buy some more ice cream"

"But Trunks, I don't have any junk!"

"That's okay, Goten. I don't either, but I'm sure our parents do."

"You mean like that teddy bear Vegeta sleeps with?" Goten's face lit up with the realization that they did in fact have "junk" to sell, especially since wasn't theirs.

"Yup", said Trunks, laughing.

"And my mom's frying pan!" Goten was enjoying this more and more.

"See Goten, I told you it was a great idea." Trunks grinned at the brilliance of his plan. They would have more ice cream in no time!

*

Inside Capsule Corp, Bulma, Gohan, Goku, and a still-annoyed Vegeta listened to Chi Chi's plan.

"I have to do what, roared Vegeta." His face turned chalky white with hint of red after Chi Chi gave the rundown of her newly thought up plan.

"Calm on Veggie," said Goku, teasingly. "It'll be fun!"

"No, I won't dress like an old lady woman, not even for revenge!"

"Oh yes you will", replied Bulma. "Or I'll show everyone the picture of you sleeping with Mr. Num Nums."

"Mr. Num Nums", repeated Chi Chi trying to contain her laughter.

"It's his stuffed bear," said Bulma happily.

"It's like my Mr. Happy Pants", said Goku, grinning.

Everyone sweat dropped. This was going to be a long day.

*

"Are you sure your dad won't yell at us for taking his stuffed bear", asked Goten quietly.

"Nah, he won't mind, and besides, it's for a good cause. I mean, I'm going to _die_ if I don't get more ice cream."

Trunks faked coughed and fell on the floor.

"Me too, Trunks," laughed Goten, as he too fell on the floor." The two boys lay on the ground giggling with amusement from their own hilarious antics.

TBC

A/N Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are the best! *gives out plushies and candy* Please Review!


	3. The Evil Duo

A/N: Yet another slight re-write. I wanted to fix some of the grammatical errors and typos from when this was originally posted. Thanks to all of the awesome people who originally reviewed this story! ^_^ I don't own DBZ

Goten and Trunks finished collecting all of their "junk" for the garage sale. They had all sorts of items from their family that they "borrowed" to sell. Even secretly rummaging through their parents' drawers and closets was fun. Trunks and Goten had sufficiently gotten over their earlier boredom and were now looking forward to making money off of their parents' items. Then they could by enough ice cream to turn it into a mountain!

The two boys were now in Gohan's bedroom, searching for anything that might bring in some cash. "Hey Goten, what's this?" asked Trunks. He was holding a small, light blue journal. The book was securely closed with a silver lock and had the word "private" written in faded black ink.

"Oh, that's just Gohan's diary," answered Goten, giggling.

"Are you sure he won't mind if we sell it?" Trunks was all for causing mischief, but he didn't want to get in trouble with Gohan. That wouldn't have been fun at all.

"Nah…besides I read it already and I'm sure other people will want to read it too." Goten had, within seconds of taking the journal out of his friend's hand, effectively opened the lock to show Trunks what was inside. "Gohan's a really good writer, especially when he wrote about the time he got drunk with our family and they had a tea party. He said they even wore dresses. Yup, he even included a picture. See here's your dad."

"Let me see! Let me see!" said Trunks, grabbing the diary out of his Goten's hand. "This is so funny. We can make a fortune off of this and buy so much ice cream we won't even know how to begin eating it all."

"Yeah," Goten giggled. "I can't wait!"

*

Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp., the Brief's and the Son's were all sitting on the sofa getting ready for Chi Chi's plan. Since they found out about the garage sale, Vegeta was going to dress up like an old lady—or else Bulma was going to show everyone the picture of him sleeping with Mr. Num Nums—and visit the sale. "She" would say she is very sick and needs to sell these cookies to raise money for her operation. They would feel so bad they would have to buy the cookies, which, as Chi Chi carefully pointed out, would cost fifty dollars. The plan would be simple yet effective.

"Well Vegeta, are you going to dress up as an old lady or not?" asked Bulma, sternly.

"Come on Vegeta," said Goku, grinning. "Do it for us. It'll be fun, too." Goku then gave the famous Son puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," said Vegeta, reluctantly. "It won't be fun, though, I can tell you that right now. And now we all know who to thank for teaching Goten and Trunks that idiotic begging face that got us into this problem in the first place." He glared accusingly at Goku. "Just give me the damn clothes."

*

Back at the garage sale, the two demi Saiyans were finishing up all of their preparations. All the items had been priced—a little too high, but they _did_ need their ice cream--and now all they needed were customers.

"Where are our parents," asked Goten, excitedly. "I can't wait to sucker them for even more money."

"They'll come, Goten."

Goten cocked his head to the side in confusion. "How can you be so sure?"

"I left them a note", said Trunks maliciously

"What kind of note?"

"Well—

*

At Capsule Corp, a small-sized white piece of paper with scribbled handwriting was found by Goku. He picked up the letter, waving it around like a flag.

"Hey Chi Chi, look what I found!" said Goku, bouncing around.

"It's a note," said Bulma. "It says:

_If you ever want to see your precious items again _

_come outside to the side yard with fifty dollars _

_or it will be sold to a Gang of Monkeys. _

_Signed_

_The Evil Duo"_

"Gang of Monkeys," said Gohan, curiously. "And what items are we—NO! Not my…they can't have my…no body knows about my…my…"

"Oh son, you mean your diary?"

"Yeah…wait…how do you know about my dia—journal?"

Vegeta, still dressed as an old lady came storming out of his room. "Where's Mr. Num Nums?" screamed Vegeta. His face was in a state of panic.

"Mr. Happy Pants? Do you think they took him too?" asked Goku. He was referring to his own stuffed rabbit.

"My frying pan is missing," screamed Chi Chi.

"My accelerator is gone," said Bulma.

"We need fifty dollars!" shrieked Goku.

"Get my dia—journal back now," screamed Gohan.

*

Back at the garage sale, the two trouble makers, also known as "The Evil Duo," heard the noise from inside Capsule Corp.

"They must have found my letter," said Trunks, laughing.

"Are you sure they won't be mad at us?" asked Goten.

"Nah, they'll just bring some money and we'll sell their stuff back. No harm done."

TBC

A/N Wow looks like the two Saiyans are getting into deeper and deeper trouble. What will the Son's and Brief's do now? Who knows? Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. A New plan

A/N: Lemonade Stand is finally updated…and only after 4 years! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and thank you to all the readers who have read/reviewed this story so far. I hope you all continue reading this story, because I plan to update it more frequently than I have.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Goten and Trunks' eyes gleamed with pride as they awaited their parents to come out and bring them the fifty dollars. They couldn't wait to get that cold, yummy ice cream on this hot, summer day. It was a flawless plan created by the newly named "Evil Duo." Nothing could go wrong…

After lying down in the grass for a few minutes, which the two demi-Saiyans decided to do because they quickly got bored after waiting for their parents to fork over the cash, Goten nudged Trunks lightly to ask him a question about their masterminded scheme.

"Um… Trunks. Who are the gang of monkeys you talked about in our threatening letter?" It didn't occur to Goten that Saiyans have connections to monkeys, and he couldn't stop picturing big, scary monkeys riding motorcycles with evil eyes covered by sunglasses. It scared him just thinking about it.

"I have no idea," said Trunks with a grin. "Wait a second! I just got a brilliant idea. With this, we can buy enough ice cream to swim in it!" Trunks' eyes shone bright and his expression turned mischievous as he explained to his partner in crime his newest plan to make even more money.

"What is it already," said Goten eagerly. He liked the idea of a swimming pool filled with ice cream. He could swim and eat at the same time!

"Well…"Trunks began. "Why don't we really sell some of our families stuff to actual people? The gang of monkeys was just a threat to make them buy our lemonade. Can you imagine how much money we'll make if we sell their stuff for real?!"

"That's a great plan, Trunks! But who are we going to sell their stuff to? It doesn't really look interesting to me."

"Don't worry, Goten. I have a plan…"

Inside Capsule Corp, the Son's and Breif's were all sitting around a small coffee table discussing what to do about the two little terrors and their surprisingly manipulative business schemes. There was also the matter of their precious items being stolen by the now infamous "Evil Duo" to discuss.

"Well," said Bulma cautiously. "What are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know, Woman" roared Vegeta.

"Come on Veggie-chan" Goku laughed. "I think your girdle is on too tight!"

Everyone except Vegeta, who was still dressed as an old lady, began to laugh.

"That is not funny Kakarot, and do NOT call me Veggie-chan….EVER".

"Do you really think our little boys are causing that much harm?" said Chi Chi calmly.

"Mom", said Gohan, "you have no idea what kind of mischief those two are capable of. When the two of them start scheming… the end results can be extremely frightening. I'd rather face Cell than be involved in their pranks." Gohan then thought to himself that Frieza and Cell were lucky Goten and Trunks weren't there during their battles. They probably would have gone insane! Gohan knew what was coming. He didn't know exactly what the two chibi terrors were going to do, but he knew what kind of havoc and embarrassment would eventually come from their schemes. Gohan felt scared already.

Back outside, Goten eagerly awaited Trunks' explanation for their newest plan. He was practically drooling when he thought of the giant mountain of yummy ice cream he would soon get to swim in. He thought about what kind of bathing suit he would wear and whether or not he should bring spoons. He finally decided that using his mouth and hands to eat all the ice cream would be way better than using a spoon!

"Okay, Goten. Are your ready?" said Trunks dramatically. "You said before that these things don't look interesting to you, but what if we sold these things to people we _know_ would be interested in them?"

"Like who?"

"Well, we already know them. Remember Videl, that "friend" of Gohan's from school? I bet she'd pay anything to get her hands on Gohan's diary. And Krillin's always mumbling things about my dad when he thinks no one is listening. He'd give us tons of money if we told him about Mr. Num Nums and then told him we have it and a secret picture of my dad cuddling it. Then there's Master Roshi. He's always looking at my mom weird, with these big googly eyes and pinchy fingers. I don't know why he does that, but what if I take one of her pictures out of our family album and sell it to him?" Trunks smiled mischievously at Goten after he finished explaining his plan.

"That's genius, Trunks" said Goten excitedly. "But let's make them buy our lemonade too!"

Goten and Trunks certainly weren't bored now.


	5. First customer of New Plan: Master Roshi

A/N: Here's chapter 5 and it's my longest one yet! I don't own DBZ

*

With a new plan in mind, Goten and Trunks immediately began making preparations to secure money for their mountain of ice cream. Goten couldn't help but drool throughout the entire conversation. The thought of sliding down smooth chocolate ice cream covered in ribbons of whipped cream and melting pools of hot fudge was more than enough to take precedence in his mind over the words of his friend. It took almost an entire minute of Trunks poking Goten on his forehead before he realized he had zoned out.

"Oops. Sorry, Trunks," said Goten sheepishly, as he smiled the famous Son grin. "I was thinking about the ice cream mountain again."

"We won't have an ice cream mountain if we can't get the money first Goten," Trunks responded calmly. It was times like these that Trunks knew he had to be the rationale one, if only to compensate for Goten's over-eagerness. They made a good team and weren't called the Dynamic Duo for nothing. When the two chibis wanted something badly enough they would find some way of obtaining it—and cause some mischief along the way, of course. This would be their greatest scheme yet, and they already had almost everything they would need to start carrying it out.

"Alright Goten," Trunks started, "the first thing we should do is make an inventory list of the items we have and what else we'll need to sell to our friends. Then we can visit them and start the bargaining process."

"That'll be the fun part, right Trunks" Goten interjected excitedly.

"Everything will be fun Goten, don't worry" Trunks replied, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Okay. So far we have Gohan's diary, my mom's accelerator, your mom's frying pan, your dad's Mr. Happy Pants and my dad's Mr. Num Num's. We still need to get a picture of my mom out of our family album. Is there anything else we'll need?"

Goten crossed his arms and put on a serious expression as he thought of anything else that could be of use to their plan. "I think that's good for now Trunks," Goten decided after a few seconds of deliberation. "We can always come back for some more stuff."

"Good point, Goten. Let's start with Master Roshi!"

"We still have to get the picture Trunks. How are we going to sneak into your house without them seeing us? We don't want to get into trouble before we even get our ice cream."

"Here's the plan," whispered Trunks conspiratorially. "Make some sort of distraction to get them out of the house, or at least to keep them occupied enough so they don't see me. Got it?"

"Okay, I can do that Trunks. You can count on me!" Goten thought and thought until he had a brilliant idea. He took a deep breath and then started shouting: "Hey everyone. We're really sorry we took your stuff. We just wanted to sell you our lemonade, because we worked so hard on our stand. We'll give you back your stuff for free. We don't know any Monkey Gangs. It made me kind of sad because I thought they would look cool riding on motorcycles and wearing sunglasses. Then I got scared because if we did they would probably want something in exchange for making them take all of your stuff. Trunks told me I wasn't making any sense and it doesn't matter now 'cause we don't know any Monkey Gangs."

"What is that boy going on about?" asked Vegeta, rubbing the temples of his face. "He makes about as much sense as you do Kakarot. I'm getting a headache already."

"I think Goten wants us to come outside to get our items back," said Bulma matter-of-factly.

"It could be a trap," mumbled Gohan.

Curious as to what Goten was talking about and believing—even if it was half-heartedly—that they would get their stuff back, Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Chi Chi and Gohan walked outside to where Goten was standing. Trunks, who was hiding in the bushes, used that as his cue to go inside and grab a few pictures of his mom from the family album.

Goten only thought as far as how to get them out of the house, but now that they were there, and they weren't really planning on giving them back their stuff, he had know idea what to do next. He hoped Trunks would, when he got back from taking the pictures. "Oh hi everyone," Goten said sweetly. "I-uh-forgot to tell you that just in the last few minutes we found a Gang of Monkeys after all. So it seems you're in competition to get your stuff back after all." He grinned and uncomfortably rubbed the back of his head.

"Figures," mumbled Gohan. "I'm not even surprised they pulled a stunt like this."

Just then Trunks ran next to Goten, the picture hidden from plain sight. The two of them were in the air giggling before anyone had a chance to say anything, leaving Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Chi Chi confused and a bit angry. "Those boys will be in so much trouble when they come home," said Bulma.

*

"That was a good plan, Goten. I'm so proud." The two boys jokingly congratulated each other on a job well done as they flew towards the Kame House. They escaped punishment, at least for now. That was good enough for them.

After a few minutes the two boys touched down on the island. They couldn't help but grin at the way their master plan was unfolding. Now it was time for the real work to begin. Trunks knocked on the door and then stepped back as Master Roshi came to answer it. "Oh Trunks and Goten. What are you doing here?"

"We have a proposition for you, Master Roshi" said Trunks in a very business like manner. Goten started giggling and Master Roshi eyed them suspiciously.

"And what proposition would that be, Trunks?"

"We know what you like and we're prepared to sell you two pictures for $50," replied Trunks solemnly.

Master Roshi, who had absolutely know idea what Trunks was talking about, answered with a "huh?" sort of reply.

"We know you like pretty girls and collecting things. We also know you think my mom is pretty. Sooo we have some pictures of my mom that we are prepared to sell you for $50," Trunks reiterated. "This is confidential business, so there is no way she'll find out about this. It'll be our secret." Trunks then winked at Master Roshi, which made this rather odd situation even more uncomfortable.

"It also means you won't get in trouble or scolded at by Trunks' mom," Goten interjected excitedly.

Master Roshi stood at the door staring at Trunks and Goten. Goten and Trunks looked at each other and then back at Master Roshi. "Thank you for the proposition boys. I will need some time to consider this."

Only a few seconds passed, with Master Roshi looking serious and contemplative. After that he had a huge smile on his face and those "pinchy pinchy" fingers that Trunks had mentioned before came back. Goten and Trunks grinned, knowing they hit the jackpot. Goten and Trunks took his victorious laughing, and also what appeared to be something running down his nose, as a yes to their proposition. "Ho Ho Ho," was all Master Roshi said as he went to get his money. "I hope the picture isn't too inappropriate for the boys to be carrying around," Master Roshi said aloud as he rummaged inside for his wallet. "She is a mother now and I have a responsibility to not to corrupt the young. Oh, who am I kidding? This is one of the luckiest days of my life!"

"Wow Trunks you were right. We're going to get the money and it was a piece of cake! By the way, what kind of picture did you get anyway?"

"Here's my money boy's!" said Master Roshi cheerfully. "Remember, no telling your mom about this deal.

"Money first, then picture" said Trunks. Goten opened his hands to take Master Roshi's money and Trunks put the pictures in his hand.

"See ya!" the two boys called, and in a flash they were in the skies again. Master Roshi looked at the pictures and his overjoyed expression turned crestfallen. In his hand was not a nude picture of Bulma, nor was it one that was revealing in the slightest. In fact, it was a picture of Bulma, Goku, Chi Chi, Krillen, and himself standing in front of the Kame House waving to the camera. "I paid $50 for this," cried Master Roshi, tears streaming down his face. I even have this picture in a frame in my house! I should have known it was too good to be true. Those boys are walking mischief makers."

Goten and Trunks were long gone by this point, and ecstatic with their awesome bargaining skills. Goten cheerfully waved the money in the air and made a victory sign with the other. Goten and Trunks were getting closer to financing their ingenious plan, and having a great time in the process. "We should get bored more often Trunks," giggled Goten. "It leads to the best ideas!"

"That it does, Goten." The two chibis flew through the sky, on their way to visit their next customer.


	6. Videl, Blackmail, and Gohan's Diary

A/N: This chapter specifically—and therefore the story as a whole—takes place in the Great Saiyaman saga before Videl finds out that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman and was the one who defeated Cell. Thanks for all of the reviews and favorites!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

*

Now that Goten and Trunks had successfully obtained the so-desired $50 from their first bargaining customer, even if said customer wasn't ecstatic about what he received, their confidence skyrocketed. Goten giggled as he waved the master list in the air, which was adorned with a huge green check mark and a crudely drawn hand waving a 'victory' sign next to Master Roshi's name. This decoration was something Goten insisted upon drawing to showcase their success. Normally Trunks would think such a thing was childish, but even he couldn't contain himself as he relished the thought of all the money they would make—not to mention all of the ice cream they could buy, among possible other purchases they could make. Trunks was only now beginning to realize the magnitude of what they could buy if each person gave them $50 for the borrowed items they planned to trade. Perhaps they could stand to expand their little scheme and reap rewards far greater than a mountain of ice cream. An impish smirk appeared on his face, along with a repressed giggle.

Goten and Trunks worked well together, each having the same boyish delight in mischief making. Despite the fact that they were both offspring of the only two remaining full-blooded Saiyans, as well as having known each other since their births, giving them a bond of friendship by default, Goten and Trunks would have been friends in any context. The 'dynamic duo' quality between them was inherent. The fact that they grew up in times of peace indulged their care-free attitude and love of monkey business, so to speak.

The two boys glided in the sky for a little while until Goten turned to his friend, smile wide and eyes eager, as he inquired who they would visit next. Trunks replied with much enthusiasm: "it's time we made use of your brother's diary, Goten. Who do we know that would do anything to get her hands on it?" Trunks turned his head to look at Goten expectantly. "And for reasons I don't even want to begin to imagine" he added off-handedly. Still, the word 'blackmail' seemed to flash almost instantly, like a blinking neon sign, in his head.

"Oh I know," exclaimed Goten gleefully. "That girl Gohan knows from school, Videl!"

"Exactly," replied Trunks. He drifted towards Goten, slowing down his pace, as he began to whisper conspiratorially in his ear. "In this case," he began with a smile, "I think we should charge more than $50. She is the daughter of Hercule Satan after all. Mr. Satan _is_ the Savior of the World and Beyond." Trunks spread his arms out in an exaggerated way, and the tone of his words reflected mock awe. "I bet she's loaded!"

"Good thinking Trunks!" Goten was clearly impressed with Trunks' ambition. Goten let his mind wander as they continued flying towards the Satan household. The mountain of ice cream he so often dreamed of turned into a giant castle molded from a delicious variety of expensive ice cream and toppings. Confectionaries were piled high on each portion, forming its own mountain. Along said mountain laid dozens of video games, complimenting a shiny new game system. Toys, action figures, books, and candy surrounded the edible castle in a circular fashion that resembled the edges of the moat.

Their plan was beginning to come together. Now all they needed was more money to make it happen, and hope that no one would ruin it for them in a way that would surely leave them punished in the end. Trunks and Goten were confident they could carry it out. They saw no harm in their little money-making scheme

The two demi-Saiyans touched down in front of the expectedly large Satan household. The two boys whispered inaudibly to one another, each one trying to get the other to ring the lavish doorbell. Finally, Goten acquiesced and rang the doorbell himself. Luck was not on their side, however, and it was not Videl who answered the door but the World Champion himself. Mr. Satan opened the door to find Goten smiling sheepishly with one hand rubbing awkwardly behind his spiky black hair. Mr. Satan's eyes bulged as he took in the site of what appeared to be an all-too familiar boy and with a grin that he had hoped to forget. "Uh…hi Mr. World Champion, sir," Goten started in a slightly embarrassed tone. "Can we…um…talk to your daughter please? She's a friend of my big brother, Gohan." At the sound of the name "Gohan" and the appearance of a boy that mirrored Goku without a doubt, Mr. Satan paled, nodded once without saying anything, and went to fetch Videl.

Trunks, who was standing off to the side while the two talked, went over to nudge Goten playfully. "Wow Goten. You really freaked him out for some reason. My dad wasn't kidding when he said this guy was complete fool. I wonder what that was about."

"Beats me," replied Goten. "At least he's going to get Videl now. Hey, Trunks, do we even have a plan as to how we're going to get the money? Do you think she'll give us money for Gohan's diary just like that? It doesn't look too special to me."

"Relax, Goten." Trunks waved his hand dismissively in the air. "We've got this covered."

"If you say so, Trunks."

A few minutes later, Videl walked to the door and was face-to-face with the two mini delinquents. She wore her usual long white t-shirt, which still displayed the small circle on the bottom corner with the "Orange Star High School" insignia on it, and black bicycle shorts. Her loose pigtails framed her face as she stared skeptically at Goten and Trunks. "Your Son Gohan's little brother, right?" she asked Goten, staring at his unmistakable likeness of her fellow classmate.

Goten grinned. "Yup," he replied happily. "And you're Videl. Gohan talks about you a lot."

"Does he really now?" she asked in a humorous tone.

"He does," Goten emphasized enthusiastically. "He's told me that there's this pretty girl who is always following him everywhere and it makes him really nervous. He keeps trying to avoid her because she's always staring at him suspiciously." Videl's eyes narrowed slightly.

"That's right!" Trunks interjected, forming a brilliant plan in his mind. He scrunched down with his knees bend and his hand horizontal above his eyes, pretending he was Videl searching secretly for Gohan.

Goten, catching on to Trunks' new scheme, took on the role of Gohan, glancing erratically from side to side as he walked a few paces, trying to sneak away from the ever-present Videl impersonator.

Videl, who wasn't really in the mood for games, having just got back from kicking the butt of two criminals trying to hold up a bank and was extremely tired, started tapping her foot to stop the rather odd reenactment of her and Gohan.

Trunks, sensing they were going to loose their customer, lightly punched Goten so he would ask her if she wanted the diary. "Oh, right," Goten said cheerfully. "Videl, we have a proposition for you. Trunks and I have Gohan's original diary if you want to buy it." He smiled politely.

Videl's skeptical glance turned light-hearted as she regarded the two boys before us. "What makes you think I would want it?"

"Come on," Trunks said in almost a whine. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" His eyes glinted. "You can blackmail information from him with it. Goten told me that this other girl in your class called Angela did that and even made him go on a date with her."

"Yup" Goten confirmed. "Hey Videl, I bet you can do that with his diary too!"

"You're absolutely right Goten" Trunks said turning to Goten with a mischievous smirk on his face. "I may be only eight years old, but from what I've heard about you it seems you might have a thing for Gohan after all." The two boys started giggling uncontrollably.

Videl smiled sweetly and then knocked the two boys on the head. It didn't hurt of course, but it got their attention well enough. "Now," she said sternly, "it seems to _me_ that you two have quite a scheme going on here." Videl was one not to be messed with and she made this rather clear to Goten and Trunks. "I gather Gohan's diary wasn't the only thing you 'borrowed', and I'm sure he didn't give that to you by choice, right?" Goten and Trunks averted their eyes slightly. '_Such little troublemakers,' _she thought to sighed before she continued. You said something about a proposition. Are you trying to sell me Gohan's diary?"

"Well, yeah" replied Trunks. "It's worked on everyone else so far and we even outsmarted our parents," he mumbled to himself.

"How much," Videl asked in response to Trunks' affirmation that they were indeed trying to sell her Gohan's diary.

"$100," Goten said, remembering what Trunks said about her being rich. "What do you say?"

"Hmmm" Videl pretended to consider this for a moment. "I'll tell you what. I'll give you twenty dollars because I really am curious about Gohan's diary and in addition to that I'll make _you _a proposition."

"No way—that's not fair," Trunks protested. "We're the ones who are propositioning you so you can't do it back to us."

"What's your proposition," asked Goten curiously.

Videl looked at Goten specifically as she spoke in a serious tone. "Is your brother the Gold Fighter that defeated those crooks at the beginning of our school year and the one who calls himself The Great Saiyaman?" Videl watched Goten and Trunks glance at each other. "If you tell me, I'll give you $500. Each, if you want."

Trunks and Goten's mouths dropped open at the mention of that much money. "Conference!" called Trunks. "One second, please" requested Trunks to Videl. Trunks motioned Goten with his hand over to a nearby bush next to the Satan house. "Do you know how much stuff we can buy with all of that money? We can forget lemonade stands, garage sales, and selling any more of the borrowed goods. We'll be set for life!"

"But Trunks, Gohan obviously doesn't want Videl to know about him and his powers." Goten moved closer to Trunks and spoke more softly as he continue. "He's trying really hard to be a normal teenager in school and not stand out in a way that would attract too much attention. Mom's really happy Gohan is in a real high school. He gets to interact with people his own age and have fun. He gets to study like our mom wants, but now he doesn't have to be by himself in his room like he used to. I don't want to ruin it for him. I mean, yeah, we stole his diary to begin with, and for the intent to sell it for blackmail, but this is different."

Trunks looked thoughtful only for a moment as the fleeting glimpse of what he could get with $500 disappeared. He sighed. "You're right Goten. This _is _different,and I wouldn't want to upset Gohan either." Trunks smiled a little. "I don't think we should sell Gohan's diary. Not that Videl would really do any intentional harm to Gohan with it, I'm sure, because it's _so _obvious that she likes him. Besides, Gohan would probably start telling us both his thoughts and feelings aloud as punishment. That would get annoying."

"Now that you mention it, it's really obvious that Gohan likes Videl too" Goten said absentmindedly.

Trunks' smile turned into a knowing grin and that glint appeared in his eyes again. "So it's decided that we're not going to sell Gohan's diary after all, but that's how we'll get money from Videl! It's probably best to take her up on her $20 instead of the original $50. '_Not to mention the $500 she was offering us before,_' Trunks thought sadly to himself.

"What are you talking about, Trunks?" Trunks walked over and whispered into Goten's ears, causing him to laugh when he heard Trunks' new plan. "Sounds good to me!"

The two chibis walked back over to Videl. "Sorry Videl," Goten started, "but we don't feel comfortable taking that much money from you after all. Videl nodded, understanding what this declaration of giving up all the money she offered implied. "We decided against selling Gohan's diary, too.

"I see," said Videl with sad tone but something of a triumphant glint in her eyes. "You're a good brother, Goten. Gohan is lucky to have you." Videl smiled. "I know I have no right to pry into Gohan's life, but I know there's more to him then he's letting on. I grew up all my life as the daughter of the World Champion who defeated Cell, but for some reason, when I look at Gohan next to me in class, I just get this feeling that there are people far stronger than my dad."

Goten and Trunks glanced at each other. Trunks, then, decided it was best to initiate his new plan. Otherwise, they wouldn't get any money from her, and the two boys were not leaving without even a little extra cash. "That's really sweet, Videl," Trunks said with a genuine smile. "You seem to care a lot for Gohan." His smile turned mischievous. "After a few more stops Goten and I are going home. It's fairly obvious that you have a thing for Gohan, and please don't waste time denying it. I'm sure Gohan would love to hear all of the lovey-dovey things you've said about him, as would your friends."

"Wait, you can't do that!" A small bush crept up on her face that she was determined to will away. "I never said any—"she began again "…that's not true…I mean, I don't have feelings for Gohan." Trunks grinned triumphantly.

"Fine," Videl said forcefully, understanding what Trunks was getting at. Even if she hadn't known, Trunks' open hand made it clear what was expected of her. "Don't tell Gohan you spoke with me, okay?" She put $20 is Trunks' hand. Videl smiled genuinely at Goten and Trunks. "You boys are something else. I bet you have Gohan and your family running in circles after you and your silly schemes." She laughed and was soon joined by Trunks and Goten.

"Thanks Videl," Goten said. "Maybe I'll see you again soon. I hope you and my brother get together. I like you too!" And with that the two boys waved and ran in the direction of an air cab. They didn't want to fly away in front of her.

Videl waved goodbye, and her hand paused in the air as she though of Goten's last words: _'I hope you and my brother get together. I like you _too_!"_ She smiled and walked into the house. "I hope those boys don't make too much mischief for Gohan."


End file.
